


Endless Autumn Mornings

by bunnyhime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, One-Shot, Purely For My Enjoyment, Spooning, deep thoughts, like really short, shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhime/pseuds/bunnyhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he couldn’t have the blue sky all year long, at least Dean would have Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Autumn Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is a really short story that I wrote purely for my enjoyment. I honestly have no idea where this takes place... And sorry about the teasingly short length.

The weather was neither friendly nor unpleasant on that one autumn morning, the climate in a weird state of being in-between. That was how it was during the fall, though, and Dean knew this like he knew that the leaves were falling and the planet greying. Dean had never particularly liked the fall; it was as if the earth was slowly dying. The grass which had been so green over the summer was decaying, the sunniness of the warmer days slowly ebbing. During the fall, the world lost all of it’s color. It faded. Dean could relate all too much to that.

No, he did not like autumn, but he loved the months that the season led to. He loved the winter, and not because of Christmas or any holidays in general. He liked the winter because of the bitterness in the air, the rawness that the season gave off. He also didn’t mind the fact that he could wear as many layers as he wanted and nobody would judge him. After all, that was the Winchester way.

And although he did not particularly enjoy all of the celebrations that this season gave off, he did like how the new year started during the cold months. It was like seeing the world be reborn; first, in a state of being frozen and numb, then, during spring, being resurrected into warmth and rejuvenation. As each new year came and went, Dean reminded himself of how the Earth kinda passed away, then miraculously came back again. He wondered if the number of times he himself had died and came back would even compare to as much as the world had.

He slowly screwed open his eyes, the harsh light of the morning filtering between the transparent curtains. He let out a huff of annoyance; what was the point of having curtains if they were as see-through as the window itself? The first thing he noticed, after pushing aside his annoyance at those useless curtains, was the fact that it was actually sunny out. It had been a long time since the summer that it had been this light outside. It was actually kind of nice; a reminder that the world wasn’t completely dead-- at least, not yet. As if the world was giving nature one last big “ _Fuck you_!” before it wasted away. Dean decided that if he were to ever die, he would go out with a bang just like the Earth.

The second thing Dean realised was the fact that there was somebody next to him is his bed. As Dean was on his side, so was the other person, their bodies pressed up against each other tightly. Was he… _the little spoon?_ He immediately tried to recount if he took anybody home last night. He remembered nothing of the sort, and he usually tries to. He felt their legs tangled with his, their even breaths spreading across his neck, the way their hands were clutched at his own arms... _Wait…_ He thought. _Why is their chest so flat?_ Then last night came rushing back to him at full speed, knocking him square in the chest. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t function. His brain short-circuited, and only one word flooded his mind, swirling around his impaired head. _Cas_.

And then he felt his heart pounding in his own chest, erratically beating at the realisation that this was his best friend beside him, the one that had saved him countless times and cared for him when nobody else did. This was the freakin’ angel who dragged him out of hell and rebelled for him and loved him. That kinda made everything much worse. And then Cas tightened his arm around Dean’s torso, and nestled his head farther into his shoulder, and said in a terribly gravelly morning voice, “Good morning, Dean,” and Dean absolutely lost it. His mind went blank, his stomach erupted into butterflies, and his heart practically exploded. Dean didn’t even remember how this came to be. He doesn’t know how he ended up with the most deeply-caring, loyal, and just overall amazing person with their arms wrapped around his back. He can’t recall how they ended up in the same bed, their legs intertwined and bodies pressed up against each other’s and he just can’t freaking deal right now.

Subsequently, his eyes travelled back up to the window that was so poorly curtained. The beam of light that had been in his face had shifted, leaving his eyes not-so-blinded anymore. He looked outside the window, without daring to move his head, and saw a cloud slowly crawling to where the sun was positioned high in the sky. In a few minutes, there would be no daylight. Dean realised that with certain clarity. Then he breathed in and out slowly for a few moments, before turning his body so that he was facing the person beside him. “Good morning, Cas,” He told told the beautiful angel, his own eyes meeting those deep blue ones. They reminded him of the summer sky; cerulean, soft, and endless. Even though he couldn’t have the blue sky all year long, at least Dean would have Cas.


End file.
